The Unusual Night
by Tsukkime
Summary: Tsukuyo suddenly refused Gintoki's invitation for date to fulfill her duty s Hyakka's leader. How will Gintoki react?


Tonight is still the same day as usual in Yorozuya. But something was quite different. At least for Gintoki."Do I really have to do this? Reallyyy?!" He looked troubled. Kagura and Shinpachi just glared at him.

"don't run in the halfway, or you're losing your **** you know" said Kagura.

"c'mon, Kagura-chan... He is on the way to built his manhood after all. Don't say it now!" Shinpachi didn't sound like cheering him as well. Gintoki sat on his desk and knocked his finger on it , hestitated. Kagura still had suspicion but she smiled instead.

"well... I just hope this no-good oldman finally can act like a normal man. At least in front of her."

"...you guys stay out from this—you're underage" said Gintoki while putting his wooden blade on and walked to the front door.

"good luck, Gin-san!" Shinpachi shouted before he closed the door.

.

.

.

"Then... What are you doing?" asked Tsukuyo when she saw him mumbling something.

"say something if you're here!" He was panicked but he could calm himself after that. "a-hem... So, as I told you before..."

"actually... I came here to refuse-"

"huh?"

"there's something wrong with a house in Yoshiwara. I need to check the lades there. Sorry but I must return this to you-" she took a ticket from her kimono and give it back to Gintoki. "it would be a waste. You better give it to someone else. Then–"

"wait a minute. Do you really can't go?"

"I told you-...! I must check-"

"then, I'll go there too. If the problem finished, you're free right?" He turned his back and walked to Yoshiwara direction while put the ticket in his kimono.

"huh?! Wait, Gintoki!"

.

.

.

There was a robbery in one of the club at Yoshiwara. The club was closed since night and that was strange for the Night District to closed at night. The ladies were taken as hostage and the robbers demand to have them leave from there without being caught.

"tch...! Even Hyakka couldn't blend in with them... They had recognized every face in that club..." While everyone fussed and make a crown in front the club, someone barged into it.

"Now, call anyone to jail them or anything. I'm in hurry-" said Gintoki before he walked in.

"What are you doing!? Gintoki, come back!" Tsukuyo tried to stop him but he didn't even bother to listen.

Everyone was silent, waiting for any sound from inside. Then, there was a big noisy sound followed with someone being thrown and looked beaten up.  
Some minutes later, Gintoki came out and dragged some people with him that also beaten up as well. He collected them all in front the club and tied them.  
"Now, I'll just leave them here. Do as you wosh, I'm busy right now. C'mon," he pulled Tsukuyo out from the crowd and walked away.

"That was very dangerous! It's good that they are fool robbers but if they were serious, they could kill everyone at the moment you broke the dpor—do you listen,Gintoki?!"

"gya-gya gya-gya so noisy. Now you have no reason to refuse, right... Stop complaining-"

"Wha-... Let go of my hand!" she tried to pulled her hand off from him but he just stopped and watch her effort.

"in the first place... You knew the robber just weak... Why did you make it sound so dangerous?"

"tha-that's..." Tsukuyo looked to other side.

"if you don't want to go, refuse it from the start." he released her hand and walked away.

"...then, why did you invite me?" she bowed down and whispered.

He stopped.

"you can ask anyone if that only a movie." she added.

Then, she heard him coming back and stood in front of her. The next thing was he ripped apart the ticket in front her eyes. She tried to stopped him bit it was too late. he already teared it into pieces.

"only a movie... Right?"

"...w-why—" her eyes was pointed at the pieces."I don't need this thing if you're not coming. See you later-" He went away soon. Left Tsukuyo there at the center of the Night district.

.

.

.

"What—Gin-chan, what happened?" Kagura looked surprised when she saw him back at home.

"I'm home..." Gintoki took off his shoes and walked into his house in such a bad mood.

"...Gin-chan, is it didn't go well with Tsukky?"

"Not now, Kagura. Kids just go to bed now, I'm to watch a night drama. So, hurry up and go away-" he turned on the TV right after that.

"...no way—" said her.

"hey this drama made not for ki-""No way! Get back there! Don't come home until you're—" before she fibished, Gintoki stood and immediately went out again.

.

.

.

He ran to the usual street and looked around. Then, he found Tsukuyo who was walking toward him.

"Tsukuyo!" he called.

"G-Gintoki?" she stopped right at the brige. "uh... I need to apologize to you first–"

"don't say anything..."

"But I really-...!" he stopped when Gintoki suddenly embraced her. Her mind getting blank as she tried to pushed (or beat) him away.

"I love you, Tsukuyo—"

"...—huh? W-what are you saying, don't joke around!"

"do I look like joking about this?" He looked at her depply.

"ah—are you perhaps drink something strange again?"

He kissed her so sudden that she didn't even realized it. Everyone around there just as surprised as Tsukuyo. She immediately covered her face as soon as he released her.

"what-"

"...-y-you must pay for that, idiot!" Tsukuyo shouted as she covered her face.

"what? I couldn't see your face, I can't hear you."

"kh...!" she was about to run away, but Gintoki moved faster and held her hand.

"how could you left a guy confessed without giving a proper answer?"

"...You're so mean–the worst"

"can I take that as reply?"

"even you already knew it-" her face was fully red and about to cry. "but I'm a person who had throw away my womanhood—How come you-"

"yeah... That's why..." he pulled her into his chest. "keep being like that except in front of me. So no other men want to love you too."

"what are you saying? Just a biggest idot want me as a woman."

"that's right..." he embraced her tightly like he didn't want anyone to see her face right now. "I'm okay to be the biggest idiot in this world."

That night felt more chilling than another night, but she felt it warmer than any other night in her life. She felt the happiness of being a woman for the first time in her beloved man's arm.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Hello, I'm Tsukkime!_

 _just tried to make one shot from GinxTsukky after watched the episodes for second time last night hehe._

 _I don't know if I did it well... I really like this pairing but Gintama's world quite hard for me._

 _Especially because Gin-chan had no job besides Yorozuya... I couldn't make story of their marriage! *sobs*_

 _I hope I could make more stories about them._

 _Thanks for reading and see you again!_


End file.
